Kurama's Diaries
by mugu
Summary: Séquelle de Kit and Fox. Malheur, Naruto a ouvert la boite de pandore! Elle vivra par son frère sa vie, elle vivra par son frère sa mort, et elle vivra ses tourments
1. Prologue

Ceci est la séquelle de Kit and fox que je compléterai selon mon inspiration. C'est également le début du tome deux de l'histoire suivant les aventures de Kurama, et de Naruto. La publication de cette suite sera donc irrégulière, souvent au gré de mes humeurs. Il est très probable que je publierai assez rapidement (sur un an) les huit premiers chapitres du tome 2. Il est nécessaire d'avoir lu le prototype du dernier chapitre pour comprendre l'intégralité de ce qui va se dérouler devant vos yeux.

**Spoil du tome 1: (Lire à vos risques et périls)  
**

Cette histoire part du postulat que Kurama, Sasuke, Jiraya soient morts dans le premier opus. Haku n'interagît pas pour certaines raisons avec Naruto ce qui sera expliqué dans la partie quatre du tome 1. En outre, Itachi est devenu à la fin de la quatrième guerre des Shinobi un super Kage qui dirige avec les yeux éternels de son frère décédé le monde suivant le plan de Kurama. Kakashi est devenu un vagabond au service de l'hokage qui vadrouille dans le monde à la recherche de sa destiné, et du but de son existence. Naruto quant à elle vit en ermite avec son enfant, et bien sûr avec le démon renard scellé en elle. Les relations entre le Kyuubi et Naruto à la suite de la même opération que dans l'histoire canon ont évolué en quelque chose qui se rapproche des derniers tomes du manga de Naruto. Nous suivrons donc la vie de Naruto dans sa réclusion ainsi que l'enfance du petit Kurama, futur gardien de la destiné du monde à l'image de son défunt oncle.

**Informations:**

"Ne fais pas attention." Quelqu'un parle.

'_Hein?_' Pensées intérieures.

"**De quoi tu parles?**" Voix de démons ou d'invocations.

-'_**Quel idiot.**_' Pensées intérieures de démons ou d'invocations.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Les arbres frémissaient au vent de printemps se couchant sur les délicates pétales des fleurs qui s'épanouissaient à l'aurore, dévoilant leur robe duveteuse en dessous de la cime des conifères. Des oiseaux piaillaient et volaient de proies en nids, des mammifères sortaient de leur terrier pour ratiboiser la pelouse fraiche de la dernière pluie. Ce merveilleux paysage s'étendait sur plusieurs lieux. Au nord, à proximité de cette dense forêt, se construisait sur les vestiges du marécage et du village des ninjas du pays de la Brume une petite agglomération de maisons en bois qui fustigeaient l'arrivée de l'homme sur ces terres vierges de la civilisation. Au centre de la forêt, on pouvait voir de la fumée s'élever de la chaume d'un cottage qui surplombait une colline au milieu d'une clairière, à la lisière d'un lac à la couleur d'émeraude.

Soudain, un enfant de deux ans sortit telle une bourrasque de la porte de cette maison et dévala en riant la rase pente des pâturages qu'entretenait une femme à la rougeoyante robe qui s'affichait dans le cadre de la fente venant d'être crée. Elle semblait être une nymphe sortie tout droit d'un rêve. Celle-ci passa sa main délicate et vivace dans sa chevelure dorée qui réverbérait les rayons du soleil une chaste lueur sur les murs peints d'une main d'artiste les histoires de renards et de corbeaux se chamaillant, symbolisant l'existence de cette demoiselle aux yeux rouges, fissurés, qui observait le monde s'offrant à elle d'un nouvel éclat vigoureux, revivant le passé à jamais disparu et enfui, transfiguré dans le présent et le futur de sa vie.

L'enfant aux cheveux cramoisis s'élançait joyeusement dans la rivière mais il n'avait rarement eu l'occasion de contempler l'onde translucide de près. Il atterrit ou plutôt s'enfonça malencontreusement dans l'eau froide, salissant de boue les vêtements que sa mère avait cousus à l'hiver. Bien sûr, comme tout les garçons de son âge, il ne savait pas nager. Il se débattit en faisant des vagues et des remous dans la plane surface de l'eau trouble.

Sa mère avec un sourire accroché à ses lèvres s'approcha de lui, et ria malicieusement lorsqu'elle arriva à sa portée. D'une voix chantante, elle s'exclama en le remontrant sévèrement.

"Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas folâtrer loin de moi, renardeau." De sa palme, elle ressortit l'imprudent et intrépide voyageur des mers qui grelottait par le vent passant en travers de ses habits poisseux. Il éternua ce qui provoqua un soupir de sa mère à côté de lui.

"Et voilà que tu as attrapé un rhume, jeune sot!" Elle enleva ses vêtements humides, et sortit comme par magie une serviette de sa main dans une légère fumée s'évaporant immédiatement. Elle avait des sigles façonnés dansant sur ses bras, et parcourant le trajet de ses veines dans une verdoyante et bleutée arborescence. Elle enveloppa de draps son bambin qu'elle frictionna frénétiquement de sorte à ce qu'il soit sec en quelques instants. Elle le sermonna encore de ne jamais plus s'éloigner d'elle.

La tête du petit garçon reposa sur la poitrine de sa mère, il toisa les mamelons qui lui servaient de coussins qu'il tétait encore l'année dernière, puis il leva ses yeux vers le visage courroucé, mais surtout angoissé de sa protectrice. Ils étaient tout deux allongés sur la baie, lui sur elle qui lui caressait gentillement son dos.

"Maman..." Souffla-t-il en courant sa petite main sur les marques aux joues de sa mère, puis qui remonta vers ses sourcils. Il lui posa alors une question qu'il s'était toujours demandé.

"Pourquoi a-t-on les yeux rouges, maman?" Il vit alors le visage peiné de sa mère. Les lèvres plissés et les yeux étrécis, elle vogua son regard à l'horizon. Son amulette s'animait étrangement autour de son cou. La renarde qui défendait son terrier se coucha sur la terre du médaillon. Le médaillon qui était également au cou du petit garçon se modula, le renard retroussait ses babines comme s'il déglutissait.

"C'est un présent de ton oncle..." Arriva-t-elle à dire au bout d'un moment. Elle retint ses larmes car elle s'était jurée de jamais plus pleurer pour son frère adoré. Un nuage prenait l'apparence aux yeux de la demoiselle l'image d'un homme blond au sourire éclatant qui se retournait vers elle, et qui était insaisissable... Un autre prenait la forme d'un adolescent aux cheveux ailes de corbeau tout aussi éphémère que transparent... Ces fantômes des anciens temps la perturbaient constamment. Le garçon demanda innocemment alors.

"Où est-il? Pourquoi ne vit-il pas avec nous?" Les lèvres de sa mère frémirent, et d'une voix tremblante, elle annonça sombrement.

"Il est parti..." '_Par ma faute..._' Pensa-t-elle en écho ce qui réveilla l'être au fond d'elle qui demeurait coi au moment important se déroulant entre eux, car cela s'intégrait dans l'éducation du jeune renardeau. Le petit garçon questionna sa mère.

"Et papa?" Il redoutait la réponse tant sa mère craignait de lui révéler la vérité. Elle réussit à dire les mains flagellantes et moites sur le dos de son enfant.

"Il s'est envolé en déployant ses ailes, et me quittant également." Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas laisser couler ses larmes.

"Vont-ils revenir un jour?" La femme hocha la tête.

"Non...Jamais..." L'être tapi en elle chuchotait quelque chose d'inaudible en réponse à sa déclaration.

* * *

Ils retournèrent calmement vers leur cottage. Le garçon se prélassait sur un des canapés du salon pendant que sa mère lui préparait le repas du midi. Un somptueux souper de poissons qu'elle avait péché ce matin après qu'ils avaient joué dans la marre. Elle touillait avec sa louche le potiron dans la marmite qui chauffait à feu doux dans la cheminée. La délicate senteur des fruits cuits satura les fonctions olfactives du petit rouquin qui bavait goulument, impatient de déguster ce festin. Il aimait écouter également le bruit des perles qui s'entrechoquaient aux poignets de sa mère, une douce berceuse qui l'envoutait d'une languissante torpeur.

La femme avec élégance alla rejoindre sur le sofa son enfant en le cajolant, il la faisait oublier tout ses soucis, tout son malheur, car il était son lever de soleil. Elle le prit sur ses jambes et ils dandinèrent ensemble au rythme de la chanson que la femme avait initié d'un boitier de musique posée sur la commode à côté d'eux.

Ils observaient les peintures sur les murs se métamorphosaient au fil des notes du chant mélodieux qu'elle avait enregistré, la voix de son frère disparu. Malgré le fait qu'il faisait plein jour, la femme alluma tout de même une bougie qui rayonnait une disparate lumière chatoyante. Le roulement des tambours leur firent dresser leur cheveux sur la nuque, les cuivres résonnaient dans la circulaire pièce, et la voix d'un riche ténor émergea du coffret.

"**_Oh, light a candle's fire, it carries our good name_**

**_What would you ask a campfire? It scares me just the same_**

**_And you, you've had it all along, an endless need for games_**

**_Just don't forget a candle's fire, is only just a flame_**

**_I hit certain from afar, failed to pull my weight. _**

**_But you were light, we traveled through the fall, to arrive at our front Gate_**

**_Tonight we rest beside the fire, a smile upon your face_**

**_Just don't forget, a candle's fire is only just a flame._**"

Au deuxième couplet, la femme raviva la flamme de la chandelle en pointant la palme vers elle, un vent mystérieux entoura alors la cire coulante du pilier argenté.

"_**If I had known not to carry on that way,**_

_**It wouldn't show in the creases of your face**_

_**If you should go but you carry on my name**_

**_Just let it blow, in the fog on Bishop's Lane.._.**"

Malgré sa faim, et son gargouillent ventre, la mélodie de son homonyme endormit le garçon sur le pan de la robe de sa mère. La demoiselle pensa alors à ses voyages à travers les mers du Sud. Une voix lui susurra à l'oreille.

'**_Naruto...Tu le pleures encore..._**' Inconsciemment, Naruto porta sa main à l'humeur coulant de sa joue marquée des trois griffes. Elle ferma les yeux et se retrouva dans la valet immatérielle de son esprit où résidait un immense renard rouge à neuf queues, qui la fixait avec ses yeux de démon.

"Le Kyuubi..." Bredouilla-t-elle. Elle ne parvenait jamais à l'appeler par son nom, car pour elle, il n'y aura qu'un seul être qui portera le nom de son frère. Le renard se gratta vigoureusement l'oreille, il connaissait les difficultés qu'il éveillait en elle, sa partenaire.

"Jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier..." Affirma-t-elle tristement, le renard bâilla alors de sa grande bouche, aspirant quantité d'air créant un mini tourbillon devant sa gorge qui se volatilisa immédiatement après sa création.

"**Tu devrais arrêter de te morfondre sur le passé, Naruto... Il ne souhaiterait pas cela, je le sais, car je suis lui...**" Naruto sourit, il était rare que son hôte lui parle, bien qu'elle aimait chacun des instants où elle pouvait discuter avec lui. Il était l'un de ses seuls liens avec le monde. Elle posa sa main sur une des pattes du renard qui était couché sur la pelouse remuante sous sa respiration. Elle posa son dos à sa fourrure, et ils contemplèrent tout deux le ciel immatériel qu'elle avait formé au fil du temps pour l'héberger d'une façon honorable. C'est de là d'ailleurs que grandit leur réciproque respect l'un pour l'autre. Naruto en retournant sa tête vers le museau proche de l'immense renard remarqua alors.

"Avant, tu ne te serrais jamais préoccupé de ce genre de chose, vieux sac-à-puce." Le renard répondit au quart de tour.

"**Vile sorcière, à force de te voir éplucher des oignons à longueur de journées, je deviens sénile. Cela me fatigue tant les yeux que je suis obligé de m'enfoncer six pieds sous terre.**" Naruto se ria moqueusement du renard qui fit mine de montrer ses crocs menaçants. Ces échanges d'insultes étaient affectueux et coutumiers lors de leurs discutions. Ils n'osaient s'avouer leur sentiments qu'ils cachaient sous cette apparente haine désormais éteinte, autre œuvre qu'avait effectuée le frère de Naruto lors de sa courte vie.

"**Remarque Naruto, tu pouvais devenir reine parmi les humains, mais tu préféras t'exclure d'eux. Cette énigme me fait roussir les poils depuis de longs mois déjà.**" Naruto arqua ses sourcils et fit semblant d'être surprise.

"Toi, le plus puissant des démons? Tu rosies car une simple humaine décide de faire des choix oisifs. Je ne l'aurai jamais cru, ô fière créature de l'oubli." Le taquina-t-elle avec dérision en papillonnant ses yeux, et en lui tirant un peu ses vibrisses.

"**Réponds à ma question Naruto...**" Tiqua le renard en la regardant sérieux, tout en enlevant avec sa langue les mains qui le chatouillaient. Naruto prit entres ses doigts les replis de sa longue robe rouge dont le corsage révélait ses délicates épaules et sa protubérante poitrine. Elle répliqua certaine.

"Je n'ai jamais recherché le pouvoir le Kyuubi, la seule fois où j'ai cherché à devenir plus forte, ou attirer plus d'influence autours de moi, c'était lorsque je désirais me venger de mon frère. Je vois désormais l'énormité de mes erreurs. Cette avidité est vaine, car tout ce que j'aspire maintenant est la paix intérieure, et vivre pleinement ma vie avec ceux qui me sont chers." Elle continua alors coquètement. "Bien sûr, boule de poil, tu en fais parti." Le renard renifla bruyament.

"**Épargne moi cet étalage de bons sentiments, Naruto, tu sais bien à quel point cela m'écœure.**" Espiègle, le renard démentit ses paroles en léchant de sa longue langue rapeuse tout le corps de Naruto la submergeant de bave. Elle mit les poings sur les hanches avec la face débarbouillée et les cheveux enchevêtrés.

"Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça!" Lui cria-t-elle, le renard écarquilla les yeux, et imita le ton qu'elle avait utilisé de tout à l'heure.

"**Ainsi, la plus puissante et la dernière des junchuuriki se fait souiller par son animal de compagnie, quel honte!**" Naruto grimaça sous sa raillerie puis bondit sur lui griffes devant, et il s'échappa hors de son champs d'influence. Ils coururent alors gaiement sur la lande infinie de leur âme, Naruto poursuivant le renard qui s'élança dans un bruit de tonnerre avec ses pattes qui s'écrasaient une à une sur le sol. Naruto réussit à le rattraper en lui tirant sur ses queues qui voltigeaient derrière lui, et le renard trébucha sous le freinage brusque de sa course effrénée, dos à terre et les quatre pattes en l'air. Naruto s'allongea alors sur le corps du renard entre ses pattes le dominant alors. Ils étaient essoufflés de leur folle course.

"**Auriez-vous la grâce de m'épargner, gente dame?**" Questionna sous un vernis de crainte le renard qui faisait le mort. Naruto réfléchit intensément alors. Elle s'enleva de lui et retourna sur l'herbe menue qui la confortait de ses pieds nus.

"Si tu le demandes si gentillement." Toutefois, sous ses airs innocent, le renard la surprit soudainement en la renversant, et inversa les rôles, à la seule différence qu'elle était toujours placée entre ses pattes. Naruto soupira tragiquement.

"Et me voilà capturée par le monstre m'ayant trompé dans sa cage écarlate. Puisse un chevalier daigner secourir la princesse dans le donjon où elle se retrouve enfermée." Le renard ricana vicieusement.

"**Le seul qui puisse te secourir est en ce moment ton renardeau qui t'appelle, Naruto.** **Il est temps de t'éveiller au monde maintenant.**" Sur ces bonnes paroles, il l'expulsa à la réalité, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Son enfant l'appelait continuellement de peur qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Elle le prit alors dans ses bras, et le plaça dans son giron en se recroquevillant autour de lui, et le réconfortant de sa frayeur passagère. Ses cheveux faisaient un nid douillé duquel elle le recouvrait protectivement. Elle remercia mentalement le renard de l'avoir prévenu, et elle crut entendre ses jérémiades à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle eût un léger rire cristallin, et chuchota délicatement à son petit.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là, et jamais je ne te quitterai." Ils demeurèrent un instant ainsi, et lorsqu'elle sentit que son émoi était passé, elle décida que c'était l'heure de manger. Ils avaient dormi environ deux heures, et il était déjà l'après-midi. Ils prirent place à table, et elle lui donna sa part qu'il mangea rapidement, elle essuya les tâches qu'il déposait dans sa hâte sur ses vêtements secs et propres. Naruto prit son temps pour manger, montrant comment il fallait civilement se comporter devant son sauvage d'enfançon. Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil lorsqu'elle termina, et lui ordonna de retenir la leçon pour la prochaine fois, qu'elle lui donna comme devoir à faire.

Alors, pendant qu'elle nettoyait la vaisselle, il sortit quant à lui les livres d'un coffre scellé qu'il ouvrit en faisant des mudras, ils attaquèrent alors leur séance d'écriture, et de lecture des sceaux que Naruto avait étudié après la mort de Kurama. C'était les trésors qu'il avait accumulé au fil des ans passés.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, remarquant qu'il n'y avait plus de nourritures dans le frigo, elle décida de sortir de la maison seule pour aller dans la ville regroupant des habitations humaines à cinq lieux de chez elle. Elle invoqua un petit renard pour que le garçon ait de la compagnie, et soit en sécurité pendant son absence.

Elle défit les boutons de sa robe qui tomba au sol dans un froissement sec, puis elle prit ses gants de combat dans un tiroir qui lui dévoilait ses doigts. D'une autre commode, elle saisit une veste militaire verte complétée d'une cape bleue, fit une queue de cheval guerrière avec ses opulents cheveux, elle prit également un pantalon avec des jambières en cuir bouilli, et des sandales noires d'encre. Le petit garçon et le renard s'extasiaient devant la fière allure de Naruto qui leur dédicaça un clin d'oeil avec son pouce levé. Elle tonna enthousiaste.

"J'y vais, ne faites pas de bêtise pendant mon absence. La dernière fois, j'ai pris toute une journée pour nettoyer vos fiascos de tenter de m'impressionner." Elle se pencha alors vers son petit. "Je suis déjà impressionnée, donc inutile d'essayer de me charmer d'avantage, petit coquin." D'une tape à ses fessiers, elle le lança vers le renard qui avec lui s'éloignèrent vers le salon tendis qu'elle sortait de la maison.

Elle s'en alla dans un rythme tranquille vers la ville.

* * *

Naruto durant son ermitage visitait souvent la ville pour voir les changements occultés par l'avancée des hommes dans la forêt. Chaque jour, ils lui prenaient d'avantage de territoire. D'une petite ville de terroir, elle est passée à une assez grande cité ayant une circonférence de deux kilomètres. Naruto debout sur un arbre toisait cette univers de métal se développant, et arrachant d'avantage de verdure au fil du temps.

Naruto savait que la paix avait été bénéfique dans un certain sens pour l'humanité, mais elle n'appréciait pas les évolutions techniques prodiguées par l'absence totale de contrôle des chefs territoriaux car il n'y avait qu'un seul véritable maitre lors grandes assemblées qui fixait les lois. Itachi Uchiwa qui était le chef militaire, spirituel, et Dieu constituait à lui seul l'ensemble des pouvoirs sur la totalité du globe. En vérité, celui-ci ne faisait que s'assurer que l'humanité de dérape pas dans une autre guerre, et seule sa police militaire avait désormais le droit à la formation des ninjas. Il avait la paix qu'il avait toujours désiré, et il souhaitait la maintenir tant que possible.

Toutefois, celui-ci semblait laisser libre cours aux autres champs où il avait main mise, soit l'éducation, à la recherche, et le développement économique du continent. Les innovations technologiques s'étaient d'autant plus accentuées par le fait qu'il n'y ait plus de barrière entre les cultures, les pays, et que les gens étaient libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Une sorte d'anarchie s'installait progressivement où les gens du commun semblaient perdre prise sur la réalité. Les conglomérats de marchands imposaient leur hégémonie économique, et distribuaient au compte goûte le travail dans les villes. Les pays avaient adopté le mode de fonctionnement du pays de la Brume. Les marchands et les artisans pullulaient partout, tels des fourmis sur l'ensemble de la Terre. Une exode rurale circulait de plus en plus, car les gens étaient attirés par l'attrait des nouvelles villes. La révolution industrielle n'était pourtant qu'à ses débuts et promettait d'apporter un grand nombre de changements à ce monde.

Pour sa part, Naruto savait que Itachi gardait toujours un oeil sur elle, de loin, sans essayer de perturber sa propre paix. Elle sentait des regards rodant autour d'elle, savant qu'elle était plus que ce qu'elle semblait être. Naruto se moquait d'une certaine manière des manigances du frère de son amour brisé, car elle avait toujours été indépendante, et sa force était sans égale désormais puisqu'elle était la personne la plus forte au monde. Kurama s'en était assuré par ses actions. Néanmoins, elle avait toujours cette petite faiblesse psychologique qui laissait une trace dans son étincelante curasse, faiblesse que seuls ses proches la connaissant bien pouvait exploiter.

La seule personne que Naruto redoutait réellement était Danzo, qui dans ses manigances, pouvait toujours planer quelque chose dans le dos de Itachi. Elle avait déjà croisé des kidnappeurs qui avaient tentés d'enlever son enfant, car il était l'héritier des Uchiwa, considérés comme divins maintenant, et il avait à la fois le sang de Naruto, qui était l'un des plus purs au monde. Ils n'avaient pourtant jamais accompli leur objectif car Naruto était experte aux complots et aux ruses en raison de sa longue expérience qu'elle entretenait depuis son enfance, sans compté son agilité tant mental que physique. Elle avait été le parfait soldat de Danzo pendant deux années, et maintenant, il souffrait du revers de médaille.

Naruto avait délaissé son usuel bandeau de Konoha pour afficher celui de sa mère, qui était exempt de plaque de son appartenance à un village particulier. Celui-ci attachait ses cheveux en une couette qui sautait sur son dos lascivement. Elle avait décidé de se tenir à l'écart du monde, et n'avait plus aucune fidélité pour aucun clan mise à part le sien. Ces années sans qu'elle ne participe à aucunes guerres ou conflit avaient été bénéfique sur son physique. Les muscles qu'elle détenait étaient peu ragoutants. Ceux-ci avaient fondu pour laisser place à une silhouette gracile. Ses cheveux qui cascadaient sur sa nuque représentait la richesse d'esprit, et ses cicatrices commençaient à s'effacer. En résumé, elle était devenue une séduisante jeune femme.

Elle portait néanmoins toujours le collier de Kurama, ainsi que sa bague au doigt qui maintenant n'avait plus aucune utilité qu'être présent à titre honorifique, et s'intégrait à sa beauté. En effet, puisque les autres bijuu avaient disparu de la surface de cette planète, et que le Kyuubi et elle avaient des relations amicales, ce réceptacle anti-youki n'était donc plus nécessaire.

Elle descendit de son arbre après son habituel observation de l'espace, et entra dans l'enceinte dans la ville par le portail en saluant les gardes qui la regardaient obliquement, et qui s'étaient définitivement encrés l'image de cette femme dans leur esprit jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Naruto ne les aimait guère car elle subissait souvent leurs avances qu'elle devait refuser en levant son annuaire et en affirmant d'être déjà mariée, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Elle avait en réponse seulement des visages désespérés. Chose étonnante et amusante qu'elle relevait est qu'ils revenaient constamment à la charge pour se faire à chaque fois jeter sur les roses, comme à vrai dire les villageois qui la haïssaient dans son originel village et qu'elle avait auparavant l'habitude de terroriser.

Par ce biais, elle était ainsi bien connue des gardes de la ville qui la laissèrent passer. Lorsqu'elle jeta un oeil à son derrière, elle remarqua que pas tout le monde avait cette chance, et un marchand se voyait refuser l'entrée de la ville. Naruto fit un petit sourire narquois, et bénit la chance qu'on lui accordait.

Elle marcha jusqu'au marché pour faire ses emplettes, et remarqua un petit orphelin qui quémandait de la nourriture sur la route. Se souvenant de son ami décédé, et de sa faim jadis, Naruto lui donna gracieusement dans un acte de bonté la baguette qu'elle avait achetée. Les yeux émerveillés, le garçon lui remercia en se courbant vers elle. D'un sourire en biais, Naruto se disait qu'elle avait gagné un nouvel admirateur. Elle s'élança alors avec ses sacs à ses bras vers la sortie de la ville, et écouta sur le chemin les derniers ragots en tendant ses oreilles aux alentours, sens aiguisés par son entrainement et par les attributs du renard.

"Savez-vous le Kage a encore répudié une concubine, il n'a toujours pas d'héritiers apparemment..." S'exclama dans une ruelle une fervente admiratrice de leur maitre spirituel qui semblait s'embraser par l'occasion qui se présentait. '_Dommage que Itachi n'ait jamais été intéressé par ce genre de projet._' Jugea cyniquement Naruto.

"Il parait que sa belle sœur disparue est dans cette ville, je me demande à quoi elle ressemble..." Chuchota un homme à un autre tout en matant les hanches de Naruto. '_Si vous prenez la peine de regarder autre chose que mon cul, peut-être que vous aurez cette réponse._' Pensa Naruto en retenant son envie de les gifler.

D'autres rumeurs courraient également sur l'apparition d'adorateurs du Démon, qui à l'effigie de Kurama semblaient se prosterner, chose que mépriser par dessous tout Naruto. Il paraissait qu'il y avait également certains troubles dans le Nord, vers Kumo qui s'était encore révolté, Naruto se disait alors qu'elle devait peut être rendre service à Itachi, soit y passer un jour, et calmer définitivement leur zèle de foutre la pagaille.

Naruto après sa collecte d'informations inutiles rentra à la maison.

* * *

Si Naruto fut bien surprise, c'est de ne pas être surprise à son retour. Elle qui s'attendait à voir la maison sans dessus-dessous avec une impressionnante quantité de plumes résultant des coussins défoncés, mordus, expédiés en charpies, elle ne fut pas déçu, car le monstrueux duo renard/enfant réussirent là où ses espérances tendaient en vain d'atteindre; ils avaient retourné les draps des matelas constellés de marque de griffures, la cuisine débordait de poteries brisés, le salon avait ses sièges et les canapés désassemblés, et les teintures sur les murs semblaient être passées par une producteur intensif de vomis. Naruto se souvint amèrement alors des plaisanteries que Sasuke et elle faisait pour rendre fou Itachi. Elle se disait bien que les malédictions de Itachi les concernant lorsqu'ils faisaient des vagues allaient bien les retomber dessus un jour, et cela arrivait en cet instant même avec son enfant.

Naruto prit une brusque inspiration, et résista à la tentation de ne pas jeter dehors, manu militari, ces deux parasites qui infestaient sa maison, et de reproduire un autre enfant avec lequel elle aurait pas échoué l'éducation. Naruto partageait la grande détresse, que toutes les mères en ce monde vivaient au quotidien de leur vie, soit la gestion de garnements insensibles aux efforts les concernant de les restreindre à faire des âneries.

Les mains serrées, les muscles tendus, et les traits crispés, Naruto s'approcha lentement mais dangereusement du petit Kurama qui louchait affolé sur des endroits où il pourrait s'enfuir ou plutôt se cacher des foudres de sa mère dont les yeux jetaient des éclairs. Arrivée à sa portée, elle mit tendrement la main sur la joue du petit garnement de deux ans qui faisait preuve d'ingéniosité pour ses bêtises qui auraient pu faire envier des ainés de quatre ans au dessus de lui. D'un sourire mystérieux qu'elle lui convia, et d'un pliage en huit et retournements excessifs d'oreille faisant crailler de douleur le petit garçon qui les larmes aux yeux s'excusa, et jura de ne plus recommencer, serment dont Naruto n'en croyait bien entendu pas un mot, elle relâcha alors l'oreille de son garçon, car elle ne voulait pas abimer de façon irréparable sa progéniture. En effet, si elle voulait une descendance, elle aurait plutôt intérêt de le préserver de ses propres pulsions dévastatrices (et occasionnellement de celles de son petit).

La leçon ayant porté ses fruits à l'air soumis du garçon, Naruto qui avait pensé aux désastres possibles et maintenant réalisés avait prévu une roue de secours. A l'aide d'un sceau accroché à un mur, où elle avait mentalement enregistré l'état de la maison avant les actions de vandalisme du garçon et du renardeau qui trépignait de peur de recevoir son châtiment, elle rangea leur bazar d'un tour de main en quelques secondes. Elle se retourna impérieuse vers le petit renard qui comptait ses abatis pour avoir mal conseillé son compagnon de jeux, en plaçant la palme vers lui. Elle le dissipa juste dans un écran de fumée, auquel le petit rouquin soupira de soulagement, car il pourrait encore recommencer ses frasques tant qu'il aurait un ami à qui se confier.

Naruto hocha la tête de dépit en voyant les yeux d'espoirs de son enfant tournés vers le sac emplis de nourriture. Naruto tricha alors en rangeant les affaires, elle utilisa les sceaux plaqués sur les murs pour que les paquets qu'elle avait achetés se rangèrent automatiquement dans le frigo et les réservoirs à victuailles, atout qu'elle n'utilisait que très peu, mais comme elle était assez fatigué cette nuit, elle fit de même également pour le diner qui apparut miraculeusement sur la table tout préparé.

Après qu'ils eurent mangé, Naruto décida qu'il était bon pour elle et son sauvageon de prendre un bain. Elle le prit par la nuque, et le déshabilla elle et lui devant un sceau qui lui faisait office de machine à laver où elle stocka tout ses vêtements sales. Complétement nus, elle remplit d'eau chaude la baignoire qui laissait échapper d'épaisses volutes de fumée. Elle rentra dans la cuve avec son petit qui faisait deux fois moins sa taille pendu à son cou.

L'eau inonda le vase en fer lorsqu'elle y ajouta son volume et celui de son fils à la bouilloire, le liquide chaud inondant le parquet. Elle s'assagit allongée dans le fluide moussant pendant que son compagnon apprenait à nager la brasse vers elle qui applaudit aux efforts de son fils qu'elle embrassa de joie en le serrant dans ses bras.

Elle entendit alors la voix du renard résonna dans sa tête alors qu'elle appliqua le savon qu'elle avait fabriqué à ses bras et jambes.

"**Naruto...Vas-tu lui rendre visite aujourd'hui? C'est l'anniversaire de sa mort...**" Il lui rappelait cette date fatidique laquelle son frère était mort. Elle qui nageait de bonheur à cet instant, l'intervention du renard lui remémora sa tâche. Elle s'était déjà recueilli un mois et demi avant sur la tombe de Sasuke pendant un court voyage où elle avait parcouru en utilisant la technique de son défunt père, Hiraishin, l'art de la téléportation instantanée. Elle acquiesça alors dans le vide sans que le petit Kurama ne sache pourquoi.

"Allons dormir maintenant." Souffla-t-elle doucement en l'embrassant sur le front. Elle lui offrit alors sur le même modèle que lui avait avant offert son frère un déguisement de renard, où était plaqué des oreilles sur la capuche, et une queue en coton. Naruto qui avait toujours été maladroite n'avait pas le don naturelle de son frère pour la couture, et certains endroits étaient mal accommodés, mais cela suffisait pour faire son petit effet au garçon qui remercia sa mère en lui faisant plein de bisous.

Elle le mit au lit, le recouvrant sa couverture parsemée d'étoiles sur lui, et cligna la lampe aux reflets multicolores qui planait au dessus de sa tête. Lorsqu'elle fut sur le point de partir, la petite main de Kurama tint le manche de la robe bleutée de sa mère.

"Maman... Raconte moi l'histoire de Papa..." Elle lui dédia un sourire mielleux, et s'assit à son chevet, sortit un livre auquel elle avait congédié les notes du trajet de Sasuke qui les avait séparé, elle déclama dans une voix de tonnerre l'histoire que lui avait conté son amour à son retour lors de leur union. Elle réussit à reproduire de sa voix modulée le souffle du zéphyr, le hurlement des loups au clair de lune, le battement des pluies torrentielles, le choc des épées s'entrecroisant.

"Par delà les plaines obscures, et les dunes infranchissables d'or brut, le vent calcinant, et le soleil tapant, le grand et ténébreux jeune homme aux côtés de son frère ainé allèrent dans la grotte trouver le légendaire prophète des temps anciens pour que le jeune aventurier puisse guérir de sa malédiction à sa nuque putréfiée. Ils activèrent leurs yeux rouges et extraordinaires, et transparurent devant eux des fils bleutés qui les guidèrent au repère de leurs rêves. Là, ils affrontèrent monstres de légendes; minotaures, vipère à tri-têtes, manticores, méduse, et autres calomnies qui tourmentaient l'ancien monde jusqu'à la venu de l'homme. Arrivés au fin fond du repère de l'énigmatique oracle, ayant traversés de multiples de multiples épreuves, ils virent enfin que l'homme qu'ils avaient tant recherché était plus commun qu'ils n'avaient alors imaginé, car c'était un homme imparfait, un homme qui avait fait de nombreuses erreurs, mais qui au fil de son existence, avait appris de ses erreurs, et faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour sauver sa sœur de sa destiné. Alors, il leur prodigua dans son immense sagesse ses secrets, pour qu'ils puissent vaincre l'ultime ennemi..." Le petit Kurama s'était endormi, la femme aux cheveux d'or interrompit son histoire et se pencha vers lui.

"Le reste sera pour une autre fois, mon Cœur..." Lui Naruto murmura en lui baisant la joue. Elle sortit discrètement de la pièce et de la maison pour se retrouver au cimetière battit par son frère.

* * *

Naruto marchait sur sa robe azurée dans la nuit exempt de lune. La lueur de ses yeux illuminait la nuit, les yeux rouges et fissurés que son frère lui avait dédiés. Elle monta la colline en se ressassant le passé, et toutes les rencontres avec son frère. Leurs aventures en Kiri, le drame des Uchiwa, leur affrontement pendant l'invasion, sa lance la transperçant durant sa mission en Kumo, et enfin, leur voyage par-delà les contrés du Nord pour qu'elle puisse fusionner avec l'être en fond d'elle. Elle se repassa également les derniers moments qu'ils avaient passés ensembles en ces lieux mêmes, où il lui confia tout ses savoirs.

Elle frémissait par le froid de la nuit de sa lente et morne marche vers la tombe rougie de son double et de son frère, ayant pour seul compagnon la présence silencieuse du renard qui se taisait pour faire hommage à son image provenant de l'autre dimension, inaccessible à eux deux.

Sur le chemin dans la nécropole, Naruto passa son regard sur toutes les sépultures que son frère avait construit, pour tout les morts dont il était responsable. Aucunes d'entre elle avait un nom, mais le nombre équivalait au nombre de cadavres que son frère avait enterré pour atteindre son but, soit sa survie à elle. Elle rendait également hommage aux sacrifices qu'il avait accompli pour elle.

Arrivée après une promenade semblant interminable devant la tombe de son frère, Naruto s'assit devant les fleurs qu'elle entretenait chaque jour et qu'elle renouvelait sur sa place. Son image était inscrit sur le mausolée sanglant, celle qu'elle l'avait peint, son image idéalisé de lui. Le ninjato de Kurama, et l'arme qui l'avait transpercé étaient enfoncées dans le sol derrière la pierre. Elle passa les mains sur les marques dessinées au visage de son frère, et un sourire peiné se plaqua sur son visage magnifique.

"Serais-tu fier de moi, Kurama? Serais-tu fier de ce que je suis devenu?" La tombe ne lui répondit pas, et elle n'entendit que le hululement du vent qui passait entre les broussailles des feuilles au sommet des arbres. Elle fredonna dans l'air refroidie la mélodie de Kurama de sa voix chantante et roucoulante.

"Oh light a candle's fire, carries a good name..." Elle pleura alors puis essaya ses larmes avec son manche. Le Kyuubi intervint enfin. Elle sentit une main réconfortante plaquée sur son épaule, elle dévia alors sa tête derrière elle, et vit le fantôme de son frère apparaitre. C'était le démon renard qui avait pris l'apparence de son frère, un mime, une illusion crée par leurs âmes entrelacées. De sa voix gutturale et puissante, il forma sa phrase rituelle.

"**Il est l'heure.**" Naruto acquiesça, et laissa le Kyuubi prendre place devant la pierre de son image. Il leva ses bras au ciel, et flirta son youki vers le firmament. La voute céleste s'abreuva de plaques rouges. Une pluie cramoisie apparut alors. Les mains irréelles du Kyuubi au niveau de sa poitrine translucide, il saisit les sanglots du ciel.

"**Cette pluie est pour les morts, ces larmes sont pour eux. Ceci est mon requiem.**" Sa voix faisait échos à celle des souvenirs de Naruto. Le Kyuubi joignit ses deux mains, se courba respectivement vers la tombe et pria pour l'âme de Kurama. Derrière lui, Naruto fit de même. Le Kyuubi entonna le chant des âmes dans un chœur une poignante symphonie où tout les esprits reposants en ces lieux se joignirent. Ils voltigèrent telles des lucioles autour du corps immatériel du démon renard, et s'éclipsèrent une fois la musique éteinte.

Le Kyuubi se retourna alors vers Naruto avec l'apparence de son frère, et prononça en la prenant dans ses bras, la réconfortant de son chagrin et de son affliction. Lui qui avait utilisé l'apparence de son père pour la tromper et la charmer, il prenait l'apparence de son frère pour tenter de la guérir de sa peine, mais comme toujours, elle était inconsolable. A partir d'un moment, l'homme immatériel siffla quelque chose à l'oreille de sa partenaire.

"**Naruto, et si on allait visiter le lieu qui contient toutes ses mémoires. Tu n'y es toujours pas rentré.**" Cette proposition choqua Naruto, elle savait qu'il savait pourtant combien elle tenait à ne pas violer ce qui restait de lui. Il avait quant à lui toujours été curieux sur ce que renfermait cet endroit.

"**Naruto, ce n'est pas le désavouer que d'étudier ce qu'il t'a confié, tu possèdes encore les clés de l'habitacle qu'il t'a offert. Profite s'en pour te débarrasser toute cette peine, il ne souhaiterait pas que tu le déplores ainsi.**" Dans sa confusion et sa tristesse, Naruto accepta alors.

Ainsi, ils marchèrent ensembles, main dans la main, couple immortel, vers le lieu où reposait la vie de Kurama.

Naruto invoqua dans sa main les sigles qui déverrouillèrent la serrure de la porte de l'habitacle de stockement. La pièce sentait le renfermer, la poussière qui s'était accumulée depuis des lustres était profondément incrustée dans les cadres en bois contenant les visions de Kurama; ses œuvres.

Naruto entra dedans aux côtés du Kyuubi, et elle admira alors toutes les peintures d'elle créer par son frère. Elles défalquaient la fois où ils voyageaient vers la citadelle des nuages, le village dans le brouillard. Elle dormant âgée de six ans qui était bercé dans ses bras protecteurs, sa première rencontre avec Kuji, le renard qui avait accompagné Kurama pendant ses années d'exil. Elle observa les toiles qui représentaient leurs jeux dans les différents cours d'eau. Elle voyait les dessins où elle voyait elle et son frère pendant qu'il l'apprenait à écrire.

Au loin, tout au fond de la salle, Naruto remarqua un livre scellé, fermé, reposant sur un pupitre; le journal intime de Kurama.

Elle et le Kyuubi s'avancèrent solennellement vers le bureau. Naruto hésita à ouvrir le manuscrit, et le Kyuubi l'encouragea à ouvrir le réceptacle de l'âme de Kurama. Quelque chose était inscrit en gros dessus.

"**Mémoires**"

Elle ouvrit alors le bouquin, mais ne vit rien d'autres que des pages blanches, immaculés de toutes traces d'écriture. Le Kyuubi devinant la pensée de son double, savait ce que cela signifiait. Il prit entre ses crocs l'une des mains de Naruto et du sang coula des jointures mordues de sa partenaire, égratignures qui guérirent par ses soins immédiatement après.

Lorsque le liquide rougeâtre toucha le livre, il devint maculé de sang. Il brilla d'une lumière rouge, écarlate, cramoisie. Naruto et le Kyuubi écarquillèrent leurs yeux aux révélations du message de Kurama.

"**Vous qui m'avez appelé... Vous qui m'avez réveillé... Vous qui m'avez sorti de l'effroi du néant...**

**Vous vivrez ma vie... Vous vivrez ma mort... Vous vivrez dans ce corps étroit et malade...**

**Vous connaitrez la culpabilité... Vous connaitrez la solitude... Vous connaitrez la folie...**

**Vous saurez le poids de mes fardeaux... Vous saurez la vérité... Vous saurez mes réflexions sur ce monde horrible...**

**Je vous maudis pour m'avoir condamné à cette existence... Je vous maudis pour m'avoir enchainer à ces chaines... Je vous maudis pour m'avoir entaché de ces sentiments inutiles...**

**Par votre curiosité inconsidérée, vous souffrirez de ma douleur, vous souffrirez les affres de ma tourmente...**

**Ma Colère! Ma Rage! Ma Haine!**

**Mon Amour! Ma Joie! Ma Peine!**

**Vous êtes le fruit de mes actions, et la résultante de mes choix...**

**Il n'y pas de passé... Il n'y a pas de présent... Il n'y a pas de futur... Il n'y a que moi...**

**Vous n'êtes rien et je suis tout...**

**Par delà moi, il n'y a que le chaos... Par delà moi, il n'y a que la terreur... Par delà moi, il n'y a que l'obscurité...**

**Je suis l'Alpha et L'Oméga... Le Début, et la Fin...**

**Vous découvrirez ce qui se cache derrière moi, tapis dans l'ombre...**

**Dans la Mort de la Lumière!**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

Naruto mit les mains à ses tempes sous le rire diabolique de Kurama. Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans son immense douleur, et dans une lumière vivace et éphémère, l'âme de Naruto fut aspirée à l'intérieur du livre démoniaque, de malédictions. Le Kyuubi retint le corps de Naruto de s'effondrer au sol. Il l'allongea délicatement à terre. Malgré ses sens sur-développés, il ne détecta aucun pouls, ni aucune respiration.

Il sentait alors des pulsations surgir du livre. Il saisit le livre à deux mains qui avait enlevé sa belle, et vit alors dans une immense horreur la conséquence de ses erreurs.

Les cris de désespoir de Naruto s'inscrivaient sur le bouquin, et il ne pouvait rien y faire, il ne pouvait que contempler la conséquence de leur imprudence. Ils avaient violé la demeure de Kurama, et ils en payaient le prix.

* * *

Fin du prologue

**A/N**: Le titre de la chanson que vous pouvez écouter sur youtube est "A Candle's Fire" du groupe Beirut. Celle-ci ne m'appartient pas. Voici la traduction:

Oh, allume le feu d'une bougie, il porte notre bon nom  
Que demanderais-tu à un feu de camp?  
Ca me fait tout aussi peur  
Et toi, tu l'as toujours eu  
Ce besoin inépuisable de jeux  
N'oublie pas, le feu d'une bougie n'est qu'une flamme

J'ai touché juste de loin, je n'ai pas réussi à tirer mon poids  
Mais tu étais légère, nous avons traversé l'automne  
Pour arriver jusqu'à notre porte d'entrée  
Ce soir, on se repose à côté du feu  
Tu as le sourire aux lèvres  
Mais n'oublie pas, le feu d'une bougie n'est qu'une flamme

Si j'avais su que continuer ainsi  
Ne se verrait pas dans les rides sur ton visage  
Si tu devais partir, porterais-tu mon nom?  
Laisse-le juste souffler dans le brouillard de Bishops Lane


	2. Chapitre 1: Kuji, le renard rouge

**Informations:**

"Ne fais pas attention." Quelqu'un parle.

'_Hein?_' Pensées intérieures.

"**De quoi tu parles?**" Voix de démons ou d'invocations.

-'_**Quel idiot.**_' Pensées intérieures de démons ou d'invocations.

Les éléments qui vont suivre succèdent le chapitre 1 du tome 1 en cours de réécriture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Kuji, le renard rouge.**

* * *

Naruto vagabondait dans un couloir aux murs présentant d'insolites tableaux en long et en large. C'étaient les souvenirs que détenait Naruto sur Kurama; les différents moments où ils se rencontraient, ses discussions avec Haku. Naruto se souvenait seulement des paroles retentissantes de son frère dans l'habitacle aux milles peintures, où il lui crachait son mépris au visage. Elle avait été profondément troublée par les vociférations de Kurama qui réémergeaient par delà sa mort et le temps.

Elle avançait confuse dans ce labyrinthe étrange, où elle n'avait de prise que par ses mains qui se déposaient sur son côté pour l'aider à marcher car des ronces lui étreignaient ses pieds où s'égouttait son sang. Elle se demandait où était le Kyuubi, et pourquoi il ne lui guérissait pas ses meurtrissures internes, les meurtrissures de son âme.

Ici, l'odeur omniprésente de la putréfaction s'infiltrait dans chaque pore de sa peau. Naruto était nue dans cette représentation d'esprit, elle n'avait que l'amulette de la renarde à son cou et les sceaux encerclant celui-ci à son ventre, le Shiki fujin. Ses cheveux chevauchant son dos et sa nuque lui descendaient jusqu'à ses hanches rebondies, et ses mèches cachaient ses parties intimes. Ses grands yeux rouges et fissurés vibraient avec les parois de la même couleur d'une languissante lueur qui se réverbérait très loin dans la brume cramoisie au fond du corridor.

Là, elle sentait une présence familière qui résonnait de la fin du passage. L'horizon se concentrait en un seul point, comme si tout l'espace converger dans une seule direction. Un homme aux cheveux rouges l'attendait sur une chaise formée d'ossements et de crânes humains. Naruto voyait que d'occultes liens retenaient l'homme dépouillé de tout vêtements sur son siège, il avait les yeux clos. Elle se jeta sur lui en pleurant, et trébucha en raison des épines qui s'enfonçaient dans ses pattes. Elle rampa maladroitement jusqu'à lui, avançant lentement avec hargne avec ses ongles s'enlisant dans la terre sèche et aride de ce sol obscur et noir. Elle tendait une main suppliante vers le genoux de l'homme assis, et insensible, inconscient de ses efforts de le rejoindre.

"Oni-chan!" Cria Naruto à l'homme qui semblait réagir un peu au son de sa voix; ses cils commençaient à bouger, les commissures de ses lèvres frémissaient, ses mains se serraient. Naruto réussit à s'agripper à lui, elle remontait sur son corps, comme si elle escaladait une montagne. Elle entoura ses bras enfin autour de la nuque de l'homme, il avait également une amulette aux alentours de celle-ci. Elle reposa sa tête sur sa poitrine naguère forte où elle se reposait pendant son enfance, auquel elle se confiait entièrement. Elle lui souffla douloureusement à ses oreilles en caressant ses cheveux piquants s'entrelaçant avec les siens.

"Mon frère, tu m'es revenu..." L'homme ouvrit lentement ses yeux morts et vides, où la lueur de sa vie était éteinte. Dans un râle qui provenait des profondeurs de son être, il déclama d'une voix tremblante, emprunte de regrets. Il réussit à lever sa main fatigué et inerte sur le dos de Naruto qui se tendait à sa faible étreinte.

"**Pourquoi m'as-tu réveillé, Naruto... Moi qui avais enfin trouvé le repos...**" Naruto tremblait terriblement, et s'attendit à ses réprimandes telle une gamine qui avait fait une terrible bêtise. Le contact de leur peau semblait revigorer l'être mort, comme s'il absorbait le flux de sa vie. L'homme aux yeux semblable à elle lui caressa sa chevelure dorée, et qu'il porta à son nez.

"**Ce doux parfum qui m'enivre tant, j'avais oublié à quel point je l'adorais.**" Susurra le fantôme de Kurama. Naruto se fit toute petite sur lui.

"**La légère fleur que je cueillais à l'aurore et que je déposais sur mon corps, pour ne jamais la laisser m'échapper. Désormais, celle-ci s'étant épanouie revient me voir pour se plaindre des liens dans laquelle je l'ai emprisonnée.**" Naruto hocha la tête vigoureusement, et s'assit sur ses genoux, elle était revenue dans son enfance, laquelle elle avait seulement six ans, ses deux couettes enfantines sur sa nuque.

"Oni-chan!" Exulta-t-elle avec amour en s'endormant sur lui.

"**Elle qui scande encore ce nom qui ne m'appartient pas, et m'arrache au pays de la rédemption éternelle.**" Sa voix était larmoyante.

"Oni-chan!" S'écria-t-elle avec véhémence en se frottant à lui.

"**Cette relation fusionnelle que j'avais tant recherchée et qui maintenant me revoie à la figure mes fautes passées.**" Sa voix croulait sous la culpabilité.

"Ne me quitte pas Oni-chan..." Elle se roula en boule.

"**Si seulement j'avais pu résister à cette tentation de tout te dévoiler...**" Des larmes de sang coulaient de ses paupières tuméfiées. Naruto lui questionna embrouillée et curieuse en levant la tête vers lui.

"Oni-chan?" L'esprit de Kurama l'embrassa sur son front. Au milieu de sa malédiction, il la bénit pour une dernière fois.

"**Cette vie n'est plus... Tu dois me laisser, comme je dois te purger de cette douleur. Ceci est mon dernier devoir envers toi. Tu dois retourner au monde des vivants, avant que je ne t'enlace dans ce monde.**" Il leva la main vers le plafond qui s'ouvrit dans un ciel d'une vert terne, tourbillonnant, qui engloutissait le monde peu à peu. Naruto se cramponna à Kurama qui sur sa chaise immobile était le seul bastion solide résistant à cet ouragan.

"Non!" Hurla-t-elle. Kurama lui dédia un sourire étincelant en lui barbouillant ses cheveux. De son autre main libre, il créa une coupe contenant un liquide visqueux, bleuté.

"**Endors toi Naruto, guéris toi de mon aliénation envers toi. Bois cet élixir qui départagera nos deux âmes, car tu es moi, et je suis toi...**" Kurama l'obligea à boire cette boisson à laquelle elle était récalcitrante. Elle s'évapora dans une fumée dorée de ce lieu maudit où le fantôme de Kurama retournait tranquillement au néant.

* * *

Naruto apparut avec son corps d'adulte dans un lieu sombre, étroit, où elle était enfermée. Elle se leva d'un coup en criant le nom de son frère, mais il n'était plus là. Elle frissonnait dans cet insolite endroit où elle était seule, sans même être accompagnée du Kyuubi, ses dents claquaient par le froid, et ses bras étaient en coupe autour de sa poitrine. Elle tourna la tête de droite à gauche pour se repérer et vit une fente apparaitre.

Une éblouissante lumière émergea d'un trou, et elle commença à ressentir des sensations étranges, telles des fourmis lui escaladant ses bras et jambes, des milles pattes qui s'infiltraient en elle. Elle était mal à l'aise, comme si elle avait un malaise. Elle voulut fermer les yeux, mais cette étrange lueur lui empêcha même de réaliser cette envie pressante.

Elle se retrouva à quatre pattes devant un lac, qui faisait miroir à son visage. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Sa mâchoire était moins affirmée, amaigrie. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts, n'ayant pas la même texture. Elle avait toujours aussi froid. Elle porta la main à son visage, ou du moins, sa main fut portée à sa joue, qu'elle ne contrôlait pas. Naruto sursauta intérieurement lorsqu'elle entendait des étranges pensées émerger d'elle.

'_Trois jours... Trois jours que je l'ai abandonnée...Et je n'ai toujours pas réussi à réutiliser mon pouvoir, le pouvoir que tu m'as donné..._' Naruto remarqua que sa face, et ses mains étaient barbouillées de sang. Elle se nettoya dans l'eau de la rivière. Elle se laissait faire, elle n'avait le contrôle sur rien. Tout d'un coup, elle s'assit, et leva sa tête vers les étoiles.

"Lina..." Une voix mâle, gutturale s'échappa dans un râle de la bouche de Naruto. Elle comprit enfin qu'elle se retrouvait dans le passé, dans le corps de Kurama, observant chacune de ses pensées et de ses actes. Elle reconnaissait ces souvenirs, mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi touché par eux. Elle ressentait tout chez Kurama. Une déchirante peine et affliction, mêlée à de la culpabilité, une terrible culpabilité qui corrodait son âme. Le tournis de sa perdition, sa solitude, sa souffrance physique. Elle partagea avec Kurama le ressassement d'idées noires, le massacre qu'il avait effectué dans sa ville l'ayant accueilli lors de son arrivé dans son monde.

L'homme blond ria sombrement en arrachant de ses mains de la pelouse rase à ses fessiers. Il la laissa s'envoler par le vent sinistre de l'hiver qui harcelait ses vêtements élimés, sales, et émiettés. Kurama porta ses bras à ses épaules en tremblotant. Naruto aurait tant voulu le réchauffer de son corps palpitant, de lui donner des habits propres et sains à ce moment. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

"Ah Lina... Tu me manques tant... Quelle étrange sensation, une sensation de perte, comme celle de ma Lumière, mais différente à la fois, car j'ai l'impression que tu as pris une partie de moi-même, de mon intégrité..." Naruto reconnaissait également cette sensation, c'est la même qu'elle éprouvait pour Sasuke. Kurama se leva et reposa son poids sur un arbre en soufflant difficilement.

"Toi qui m'a appris à bien me comporter, m'apprenant à coudre toi qui recousais les vivants. Tu m'as également amené les bien faits de la civilisation, et me voilà encore en train de vivre comme un sauvage, enfonçant ses dents dans la chair crue des animaux." Naruto compatissait avec son frère, il était si isolé qu'il se parlait à lui même, et ses cris ne l'atteignaient nullement, il était sourd à ses paroles. La main de Kurama qui le maintenait s'enfonça alors brutalement dans l'arbre où il en tira un hiboux vivant qu'il dévora rapidement. Naruto aurait vomi à cette mastication barbare à laquelle Kurama se délectait.

"Ce goût n'est pas aussi satisfaisant que celui que j'avais avec mon ancien corps." Dit-il en rejetant le cadavre de l'animal à peine consommé au loin. Il était le prédateur des plaines, mortel, marquant son territoire. Kurama eût encore un rire déjanté, malheureux.

"Naruto, pourquoi m'as-tu condamné à cette vie, je cherche toujours des réponses... Je ne suis pas prêt pour prendre soin de toi, de ton double..." Naruto savait qu'il faisait référence à elle, et qu'il parlait à son image provenant de l'autre dimension. Comme elle cependant, il demeurait muet à ses réponses.

"Je suis fatigué, si fatigué..." Kurama s'endormit à la belle étoile, fermant à la fois ses yeux et ceux de Naruto. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Étrangement, Naruto eût accès à son corps d'elle-même immatériel, translucide dès que Kurama fut endormi. Elle était retenue au cou par une corde bleutée qui la réunissait avec lui. Celle-ci étant inutile car elle n'avait pas l'intention de le quitter. Naruto recouvra de son corps irréel celui de Kurama, où elle ne ressentait plus le froid, elle lui apporta dans ses maigres possibilités le réconfort qu'il avait tant recherché. Kurama murmura dans son sommeil.

"Ah... Cette douce chaleur qui me berce, à qui appartient-elle?" Naruto lui chuchota avec amour, l'étreignant toujours dans cette nuit où la lune s'éveillait de la voûte céleste.

"Ne parle pas Kurama, juste endors toi..." Elle lui caressait ses cheveux blonds piquants, remettant de l'ordre dans sa coiffure, il avait l'air plus propre ainsi.

"Désolé Kurama..." Bredouilla-t-elle sur un ton d'excuse, sur ce que les actions de son identité parallèle lui faisaient subir.

Elle se prélassa à côté de lui, puis somnola de la même manière que lorsqu'ils voyageaient ensembles, et qu'il la consolait de la mort de son bien-aimé, alors qu'elle lui était hostile. Désormais, elle lui était redevable, et elle l'engloba de sa présence fantôme.

* * *

10% du chapitre écrit.

Naruto était sûre d'une chose avec cette leçon, c'est que quoi qu'il arrive, il ne faut jamais rester seul.


End file.
